This invention relates to a container and in particular, though not exclusively, to the type of open-topped container or vessel used, for example, as a potty or a pet food bowl.
Potties are generally made from inexpensive plastics material and need to be hygienically cleaned after use. This involves cleaning and sterilising the potty with detergents. Detergents cause irritation and can be potentially harmful if they come into contact with the person who cleans or uses the potty.
As a way of overcoming this problem it is known for potties to have disposable liners. For example, GB-A-2248180 discloses a disposable liner for fitting inside a potty, the liner being releasably attached to the potty by adhesive tabs. EP-A-0371622 discloses a disposable liner of a liquid absorbent material for fitting in a potty, the liner being able to be self-sealed after use. However, these liners are not secured very well to the potty and a toddler could easily remove the liner when using the potty.
Pet food bowls are also generally made from inexpensive plastics material and it is usual practise to leave pet food in them for some time for the cat or dog to eat at leisure. However, this practise causes the pet food to go dry and stick to the bowl, which is then difficult and messy to clean, and vigorous cleaning of the bowl can soon lead to corrosion of the surface of the plastics material thereby making cleaning even more difficult.
As a way of overcoming this problem it is known for bowls to have disposable liners. For example, GB-A-2152794 discloses an animal feeding bowl which holds a disposable thin film liner. The liner is of a plastics material in a shape that allows a plurality of liners to stack, nesting in one another. However, such a liner is not securely held to the bowl and an animal may be able to knock the liner out of the bowl when feeding. GB-A-2304273 discloses an animal feeding bowl in which an inner liner of plastics material or paper is secured to the bowl by complementary locating means before each feed and the liner being removed and disposed of after each feed. However, an animal eating out of the bowl is liable to pull the central portion of the liner out of the bowl which may cause the liner to tear.
In addition, in the discussed prior art it is necessary for a person to have to attach a new liner to a potty or bowl every time a used liner has been disposed of.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive container which is suitable for use as, for example, a potty or pet food bowl.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a container having one or more side walls, including means for releasably retaining covering means comprising a flexible covering material, characterized in that said retaining means is formed on or by said side wall or walls and in the lower region of the interior of the container, such that said covering means covers the interior and at least partially covers the outer surface of said side wall or walls.
The means for releasably retaining the covering means may include an aperture in the upper face of the container for anchoring a part of the covering means in the lower region of the upper face. The retaining means formed in the lower region of the upper face preferably comprise a plurality of slots extending substantially radially from the aperture so as to provide a plurality of downwardly-pointing, resilient fingers which inhibit upward pulling of the covering means which is retained by the aperture, the aperture being centrally located.
The means for releasably retaining the covering means may include a plurality of engaging members on the side wall or walls of the container, each engaging member being adapted to engage a recess or hole in the covering means.
The container preferably includes a flexible sheet-like protective member which covers at least the lower region of the interior for protecting the covering means from being damaged by the retaining means formed in the lower region of the interior. The protective member is preferably retained by the retaining means. The protective member may have a plurality of holes for the engaging members to engage.
The interior of the container may comprise a generally cone-shaped upper face supported by the one or more side walls. The upper face is preferably shaped so as to form a substantially flattened V-shape in vertical cross-section.
The container may comprise a kit of parts including at least one side wall unit and said upper face which fit together. The or each side wall unit may comprise a plurality of interconnecting wall segments. Each wall segment may be hinged to at least one adjoining wall segment so as to make the wall unit flexible. At least some of said wall segments may include retaining means for holding the upper face in place when the container is constructed from the kit of parts. The wall unit or units may be conveniently stored in a substantially flattened shape and then assembled for use of the container.
The container may include a removable ring which is adapted to be placed over the container so as to aid in retaining the covering means on the container.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided covering means suitable for use with a container constructed in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, comprising a plurality of disposable, flexible, sheet-like covering members arranged relative to each other such that, when said covering means is in use with said container, the interior of said container remains covered by said covering means and said side wall or walls remain at least partially covered by said covering means upon sequential removal therefrom of said covering members until all of said covering members have been removed.
It may be desirable for the sheet-like covering members of the covering means to be stacked. Each sheet-like covering member may have a plurality of holes for the engaging members to engage.
In a preferred embodiment, the covering means comprises a plurality of disc-shaped covering members arranged in a stack and having a plurality of holes therein spaced around the periphery of said stack, such that the stack can be placed over said upper face and be retained thereon by said retaining means with the container having said sheet-like protective member covering at least the lower region of the upper face beneath said stack.
The present invention thus describes an inexpensive container having retaining means for securely holding covering means preventing the covering means from being pulled out of the container and/or being damaged when the container is in use, the covering means being able to be easily removed from the container after use. In the preferred embodiment, the container is arranged to hold a stack of disc-shaped covering members whereby a person does not have to attach a new covering member to the container every time a used covering member is disposed of.